This invention relates to a machine tool having multiple functions.
In a conventional manner, a workpiece such as a rod is machined by a turning machine or lathe and then drilled and/or ditched by a milling machine or other machines. Therefore, if one workpiece is turned, drilled and ditched, at least the turning machine and the milling machine must be used. Thus, the total installation space for the turning machine and the milling machine must be large. In addition, it must be repeated that a workpiece is attached to a turning machine and dettached from it and then attached to a milling machine and then dettached from it. This results in increasing of production costs.